


KISSES

by Simpira



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpira/pseuds/Simpira
Summary: What would you do if a man appeared out of the blue with his cat at your doorstep?





	KISSES

My jaw dropped at the sight.

A prostitute claiming her own virginity after having her way with all the EXO members —well-known Korean band— sounded much more believable than this awful vision.

My evening turned into a nightmare when they showed up on my doorstep unannounced. I could have accepted his demands, had he kept his furry friend inside a cage. Sadly, it wasn't an option since he didn't carry one and he would have made a fuss had I proposed keeping Elizabeth 3rd in a shoe box. I could picture him screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs and taking me to court for even suggesting it.

Before I could stop him, he had already stepped inside with their bags. I was tempted to kick them out graciously with one of my newest dance moves when his cat meowed at me. My arms felt so itchy I wanted to rip them off. But knowing myself too well, I didn't have the heart to do so when it started pouring heavily outside.

"Would you stop doing that?" I asked as politely as I could get. I tried to move back, avoiding any type of contact with such dangerous ball of fleas. Despite my constant protests, Jumin kept combing his queen's white fur toward her head just to fuck with me.

I knew he knew. Even his stupid feline knew how much he hated me.

He ignored me, making a part down the middle of her tail and gently brushed out the fur on either side. I had the urge to scratch my entire body and bash his skull open with one of my dumbbells. Unfortunately, I remembered that murder would put me in jail and my career would be over. It wouldn't be considered a crime if nobody found out, right? Just a dumbbell to the head and it'd be all over.

"Isn't it better to use your time on more productive things rather than staring and whining?" He grumbled at me, putting her down. Elizabeth let out a soft purr and rubbed against his leg. The more she did that, the worst I felt. I did not want her near me. "Besides, no human could ever hate a cat."

"That's rich coming from a guy who has zero sensibility." I barked, getting as far as possible from her when she decided she was done infecting her owner. Oh, man. I probably sound like a cat hater. I'm not, I promise. It's just that I'm allergic to them. The sight of them makes me nervous. And this asshole knows it perfectly well.

He gave a little huff. "That stopped being funny the first hundred times Seven mentioned it." As soon as he was done putting all her precious accessories back in her Hello Kitty pink bag, he got up and put it on his back. "Where can I put this?" He asked with a slight frown on his face.

"I still cannot understand why you didn't keep heading to Jahee's place instead. She's taken care of your cat before and she was trained by Shaolin monks to put up with your selfish being. And I highly doubt the Korean Jesus of 21 Jump Street visited in your dreams and convinced you to give her a break from your ridiculous new business project!" I rambled suddenly before I could stop myself. I could not be blamed. He had a chance to go to her house or Seven's. How about V's or Yoosung's? Hell! He could pay for a suite in the best 5-star hotel in the country.

I was so confused.

There was no reason to come to me. Out of all people, I thought I'd be the last one in his list. And even if he became a poor bastard from one day to another, he would rather sleep under a bridge with a homeless who reeked of pee and his damned rats. "Does that even make sense?" I insisted.

"Is this your way of showing me you're worried about me?"

I did not know how to respond to that because, in a weird way, there was a chance it was true. And I hated it. It was giving me goosebumps. Especially when he wasn't being hostile towards me like he usually was on chat. "What?" I glanced warily at him. I felt my face becoming hotter with each passing second. "Are you out of your mind?" I hissed.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." He replied softly. "I really thought for a moment you'd slam the door in my face. Surprisingly, you let us in without a second thought." Jumin remained still, grinning and I saw a bit of mischievousness spark behind his eyes. He shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to another and crossed his arms. "I was expecting you to freak out and slap me, considering I did something wrong last week."

I blushed. I blushed furiously like a fucking school girl. I couldn't look at him in the eyes. It would be too much. "I don't need permission to visit my boyfriend, Zen." He whispered, grabbing my chin and bringing his devilish eyes to mine. I immediately looked down. "Hey, look at me."

The bag made a loud thud when he dropped it between us.

"D-don't say it like that." I stuttered, unable to hide my face when he leaned forward and grabbed my wrists possessively. "Jumin, stop. This is not funny anymore. I take it back! Okay? Let's break up! This was a mistake." I panicked. All was happening too fast. I did not agree to this. The whole idea of us dating was madness even though we knew we were attracted to each other. "I forgive you! It's completely fine if you suck at dating and bought the whole theater instead of the ticket for the movie. Those couples hated your guts for kicking them out, but it's all part of the past. There are plenty of c— ..."

He kissed me.

I wanted to scream at him, but I was able to fight the words rapist, asshole, cat-maniac back when he placed his hand at the base of my spine. His thumb was pressing slightly to let me know it was there. Without even me realizing, he had me cornered. It only took him less than a second to have me pressed up against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head. Our lips smashing hard against the other's in a deep, desperately hungry kiss. He slid his tongue easily into my mouth and began to tease mine as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer. He pressed himself against me and I could feel his length hardening.

And he pulled away, panting.

"Wow," I said breathlessly.

"I take it you liked it." He smiled, satisfied.

"I guess I did. Coming from a boyfriend who has zero romantic skills, it wasn't so bad." I shrugged, embarrassed.

Jumin giggled. He fucking giggled! It was a weird sight. This was all new to me. Jumin has always being expressionless yet here I have him, blushing with the most adorable look ever. I don't know what kind of joke this was or if the Korean Jesus was behind this, but I truly hated myself for even wanting to eat him up. And I felt like jumping off a bridge when I found myself thinking about him this way. Like a boy, head over heels over the most foolish man on Earth. How my heart was beating so fast.

He was amazingly beautiful.

"Are you done staring in awe?" He teased, smiling at me, dimples and all. "It was pretty obvious." He added. "I've got your heart already, haven't I? Cutie, cutie heart reaching to your heart, Pangpang."

I rolled my eyes.

"If you got paid for every arrogant or retarded comment you made, you'd be as rich as Bill Gates."

I stopped him before he could make fun of me for not being sure who the hell I was talking about and kissed him back sweetly.


End file.
